


abyss

by akaashi_hoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29281887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashi_hoe/pseuds/akaashi_hoe
Summary: Akaashi Keiji is holding onto nothing. Living in never-ending pain.TW: There will be self-harm although it won't be graphic.I haven't made up my mind. Whether this ends happily or sadly depends on time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 5





	abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to start fresh. In order to start fresh, I deleted all my other works I hope you enjoy this.   
> The characters are aged up, but I doubt there will be any explicit scenes.

To be comfortable in your own solitude is a beautiful and dangerous thing. Akaashi Keiji has become familiar with solitude and darkness. There was a sense of beauty within this abyss and all he wanted to do was unleash it. He closes his eyes laying in the middle of his home drifting between nightmares and reality trying to decide which is worse. Similar to a broken clock the hands of his life stuck in a time that has long since passed. He continues to dream of the night that inevitably took the life of his parents, leaving him to pick up the broken pieces their death left behind. 

Unable to sleep he stood walking over to his desk to check the time. It was about three in the morning grabbing his laptop he walked to the nearest cafe. The walk was quiet, these were the moments where he felt he wanted to live not to exist, but live and he didn’t know how to not anymore. 

Akaashi hadn’t realized he walked into the cafe. Distracted and caught up in his own thoughts he sat at someone’s table and it wasn’t until they cleared their throat that Akaashi realized this was not in fact a table that was unoccupied. Akaashi was not prepared for the sight he would see once he looked up from his laptop. 

A man who looked no older than himself stared back at him. He was handsome, extremely handsome. Akaashi allowed himself to get a good look at the man sitting in front of him. The man h ad golden-colored eyes and spiky white-grey hair with black streaks. Akaashi realized the uncanny resemblance he bears to a horned owl. He has a solid and muscular build. Akaashi assumed he played sports. 

“Ah, I’m sorry I didn’t realize this table was occupied. I’ll move.” 

“NO, It’s okay really you can sit here I wouldn’t mind some company” The man was loud

He smiled at Akaashi and Akaashi was rendered speechless. It was unlike him and had Akaashi been in a better place he would have humored the man sitting across from him, but he wasn’t and he was tired and needed to write a paper for class. Akaashi was about to decline but the look the man gave him made Akaashi rethink his answer. Scratch that this was unlike Akaashi because never has he second-guessed himself. The thought of hurting his feelings made akaashi uncomfortable and he didn’t know why.

“Okay, if you don’t mind” Akaashi reopened his laptop and began to work. 

“Uhm if you don’t mind. Could I get your name? And maybe your number?” 

Akaashi noticed the man became flustered and he felt amusement prickle up his spine.

“Akaashi Keiji and yours?” 

“OH Bokuto Koutarou!” 

Because both he and Bokuto were the only ones in the cafe his voice was unreasonably loud and uncalled for, but Akaashi surprisingly did not mind. For the first time in months, Akaashi was feeling anything but pathetic and he decides to bask in it a little longer. 

Akaashi did not get any work done and he should have expected it because Bokuto was chatty, but Akaashi held on to every word that came out of his mouth. He learned that Bokuto’s favorite animal was in fact an owl which was ironic considering he looks like one. He’s currently becoming a pro in volleyball. His favorite food is Yakiniku and he has two sisters back in Tokyo. His favorite color is blue and he loves kids. Akaashi also learned that Bokuto was a rowdy highschooler who has a lot of friends. After learning all this Akaashi realizes how boring he is compared to Bokuto and how much of his life was spent worrying about what the future would hold. 

“Aka- Hello Aghaashi” Bokuto was waving a hand in his face

“Oh, I’m sorry Bokuto-san what were you saying?” Akaashi felt slightly embarrassed having being caught lost in his own thoughts for the second time today. 

“It’s okay. Are you okay Aghaashi?” Bokuto was furrowing his brows. 

“It’s Akaashi and yes Bokuto-san I’m fine” He gave bokuto an unconvincing smile

“So formal aghaaashi” Boktuo was now trying to pronounce his name correctly and failing miserably 

Akaashi has now given up trying to teach Bokuto how to say his name because it’d be a wasted effort. 

Time had not crossed Akaashi’s mind. He caught Bokuto mid-sentence explaining how he spent too much time in the cafe and he had a class in two hours. 

“I’m sorry Bokuto-san I wish I could stay and talk, but I really need to go. You understand?” 

“Course kaashi we all have school” Bokuto grinned at him and Akaashi’s heart fluttered at the nickname. 

Akaashi left the cafe going over his conversation with Bokuto. He found himself wanting to remember everything he learned about the interesting man in the cafe. 

Halfway home Akaashi realized he forgot to give Bokuto his number. 


End file.
